Without Freedom
by Dark-lil-devil
Summary: While the GF is busy keeping peace, the 'bad' people of Zi are attempting to get the Ancient Zoidians. Attempting to save her, the GF comes to a decision that doesn't agree with Fiona.


****

Without Freedom

__

-Chapter One-

Part 1/3, Prologue

To see what we have never seen,

To be what we have never been,

To shed the chrysalis and fly,

Depart the earth, kiss the sky,

To be reborn, be someone new:

Is this a dream or is it true?

Can our future be cleanly shorn

From a life to which we're born?

Is each of us a creature free –

Or trapped at birth by destiny?

Pity those who believe the latter.

Without freedom, nothing matters.

- _The Book of Counted Sorrows_

I hate wars.

I hate violence, and loathe those who see it their right as a superior warrior to decide another human being's fate, or a zoid's, for that matter.

There are not many like me, barely any of us are left, which makes me "valuable." Even more so because of what I can do. Not many people can understand a Zoid, and heal it's core, can they? My head allegedly has a price on it in the backwaters, or underworlds, of today's society. Because of the blood flowing in my veins, it has become normal practice to see my friends become murderers to save me. Even after two years of self-defense classes, I need them to help me.

I, Fiona Alise Lynette, may be an Ancient Zoidian, but this in no way excuses the many deaths over my existence. I know this, and I have spent many hours arguing, or debating with the Emperor and Madam President over how to deal with it. I would rather use my 'gift' on the Zoids that need it, not those I am forced to heal, or worse, forcibly evolve them, such as Van's Shield Liger evolved to a Blade Liger. The Madam President and the Emperor see differently to myself, they see that in the wrong hands, I could be forced to become the enemy, and help them rise to destroy the peace we have finally established.

That's where I am headed now, to another conference covering my health, safety, and standing within this world. They don't need to tell me, I already know. I am a liability to Van, a burden on Irvine, and a worry to Moonbay. We won't even get into Thomas. I am a citizen, and to have four people constantly guarding me is becoming a hassle. I know that I should just die, but the last time I tried, Van halted it immediately.

"You ready, Fiona?"

Emerging from my thoughts, I gave Van a tight smile, and turned to face the door. We were there.

"I can't go in with you." A hand on my shoulder turned me to face him, and I got wrapped in a quick hug from Van. "But I'm wishing for the best outcome. Good luck. You ready?"

Nodding slightly, I turned to the big, double oak doors, and see Van open them.

__

-Chapter One-

Part 2/3

The Decision

Inside was a large rectangular table, most likely oak as well. Sitting at the head, to the left end, was Madam President, and at the right head was Emperor Rudolph. Along the opposite table sat a few high ranking people, and after curtsying and bowing to the heads, she in turn nodded to each of the others, starting from the left.

Captain Herman nodded to her, Colonel Shubaltz gave a stiff yet comforting smile, Dr. D waved slightly, advisers to the Emperor, Culport and Shadinksy, merely watched her, and the other two she that wasn't familiar with merely nodded curtly at her.

"Miss Fiona Alise Lynette, take a seat please." Nodding to Herman, she took the only seat on her side of the room, and waited. "Well, Miss Lynette, after seven meetings we are still to find an alternative that ensures your safety and takes no liability's to other's."

And? This Fiona knew. However, being rude to the President wasn't a wise thing to do, so she nodded slightly.

"All of our options have dried up. We cannot let the current procedure continue, yet if we detain, your capture is immanent." Fiona nodded toward the Emperor Rudolph, who had spoken, then waited again.

"We are afraid that there is no options left, Miss Lynette. You shall have to go to a specific area, ah, henceforth referred to as a safe-house."

"A...safe-house, Madam President?"

"Yes."

Fiona closed her eyes, and willed the rage building up inside of her to leave, or at least be calm. It wasn't working.

"The safe-house shall be in a remote area, a desert outside of the imperial capital. There you shall receive an education from local a local tutor, and necessaries shall be delivered every week. All excursions outside of the perimeter shall be organized first, and under the guard of at least one lieutenant at all times."

Whatever control she had on her emotions was slipping fast, her face flushing with anger before she could stop it.

__

Deep breaths, girl. Who cares if they're going to cage you up and run your life? It's for your own safety, so you can have a life to live. Even if there is no life in being babied such as this. Calm down. These are important people- the most important ones on the planet, at the moment. Calm down...

Closing her eyes, Fiona took deep breathes, and slowly felt her face return to her normal pale hue. The whole room was watching her, with no movements, looks of pity written on some faces, indifference on others.

"Madam, Emperor, I understand your views, and am thankful of course, but how could I run a life if I am sheltered such as is proposed? Where is the adventure, the risk, of having every time I set foot outside of a building prepared and watched?"

"Miss Lynette, we understand that you have been quite a traveler to date, but the time has come for you to settle down, or quite simply, face death, or worse, each day."

The fury swelled up again, and she stood, fists on the table. "How am I to have a _life?_ Where is the experience that makes people wise, the learning that cures curiosity? Am I to be guarded in such a prison until death takes me? If so, I'd rather let them catch me!"

"You forget your place! Girl, you should be thanking your majesties on hand and knee for being so concerned for you! You are _nothing_ and yet your head is the size of a canyon. You are not rich, and you are certainly not powerful. The only contacts you have in this world are those of zoids, criminals, and lieutenants that also forget their place on a daily basis!" Fiona glared at the woman who had hissed this speech, one she didn't know, who was skinny, and had the look of a snake about her.

"Ms. Crofard, you forget your place as well. You are here to learn how to handle such cases, to enhance further your understandings of this world's leaders. The only reason you are here is because you have money, which has led you to 'forget your place on a daily basis.' I suggest you are silent until this is sorted, you shall be seen to after."

Glaring at Fiona, the woman nodded slightly, and crossed her arms over her flat chest.

__

She's here because of money? Must've been the family business, as she'd never get a rich man into bed.

"Miss Lynette. Your outburst, while expected, is not to go unpunished. For the rest of your visit on this base, you shall have kitchen duties every lunchtime. As for the protests made, you would rather walk out the door unprotected, and end up where ever it is they have Reece, or live in the lap of luxury, with everything you wish for yours, including health?"

It was true. Reece had been captured, after they had taken Raven down, and now was rumored to be on the black market, for a high price.

"Madam, I did not mean that. I meant-" Her explanation was cut short, however, by a rapping on the door.

"Enter."

Blonde hair entered, and once the door was shut behind him, Lieutenant Thomas Richard Shubaltz saluted. "Message for Colonal Shubaltz, ma'am. It's urgent."

Karl dismissed the salute, and beckoned to hear the message.

"Uh, I was given orders for it to be in private, Sir."

Sighing, Karl asked permission to leave the room, and Emperor Rudolph dismissed them all for a five-minute break.

Outside, Fiona collapsed against the wall, and distantly heard Van asking what was happening.

"Oh, nothing. They're just going to have me locked up in some place that's remote, and if I want to leave then I've got to organize it, and have a guard that is at least a lieutenant. Van, they're locking me away. I'm not going to have friends, I'm not going to have a life."

"What? When?"

"I don't know. I accidentally yelled at them about it, and got myself on lunch duty until I leave, so hopefully a while away."

"Why'd you all break up?"

"We've got five minutes to ourselves because Karl got a private urgent message."

"Oh, that? I received it, and gave it to Thomas to take in. It was just that they had to change the date, and to take the package there tomorrow."

"What's that mean?"

"No idea."

They sat in silence for a while, then when the others started to go back, Fiona picked herself up and slowly dragged herself in to sit down again.

When everyone was assembled, Colonel Shubaltz stood, and asked permission to speak.

After having it granted, he started.

"The planned departure has been moved forward. I feel it my duty to warn you all, the departure shall now take place tomorrow."

__

"It was just that they had to change the date, and to take the package there tomorrow."

She was the package.

"T-tomorrow?"

"Yes, Miss Lynette. When the permission is granted, you and I shall leave, in a Lightning Saix. It will be a long journey, so I suggest you pack what you need as well as something for the journey."

"Tomorrow?" She felt dazed and broken, repeating herself like that.

Karl nodded to her, and then faced the heads. "Emperor, Madam President, is the permission granted for my escorting Miss Lynette to the safe-house at approximately seven hundred hours?"

"Permission granted, Colonel. Miss Lynette, you are excused from the rest of this meeting to pack, please take as much as necessary, and Colonel Shubaltz can brief you on it later.

Nodding silently, Fiona left the room, forgetting to bow or even acknowledge the occupants.

She was leaving tomorrow.

__

-Chapter One-

Part 3/3

The Departure

Fiona made it to her room without seeing anyone, and it was a good thing, as tears were thick on her cheeks. She was leaving for her own prison, tomorrow.

Shoving a card through the door lock, she waited until the light turned green, and then pressed the door open.

After locking the door, she threw the card across the small room, and collapsed on her bed.

__

Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Why the fuck tomorrow?

When she stopped her sobbing, it was because her door was opening. After she locked it with her card, only those higher-ranking then a lieutenant could open it, and that meant someone of importance was entering. Sitting up, she quickly pulled some hair into her face, as to hide the tears, and tried to figure out whom the outline belonged to that was in the doorway.

They had broad shoulders, and a hat, slender but built figure, meaning it was a male.

Taking a guess, Fiona swallowed, then asked, "Sir?"

"Miss Lynette, I have been ordered to brief you on the departure."

The voice was quickly placed as that of Colonel Shubaltz, and Fiona nodded.

"May I shut the door?" Wondering why he bothered to ask, she nodded again, and waited until the door shut behind him.

"I shall accompany you to the safe-house, and I have been appointed to the position of showing you around, getting you settled in, and introduce you to your tutor. The rest of the procedures that shall happen will be explained while we travel. You are to bring all of your personal belongings, such as clothing, and any items you may posses. There shouldn't be that much, but if you own a larger item, such as a painting or Zoid, later transport shall be arranged for it. Do you have any queries?"

She shook her head slightly, and sniffed a little.

"I'll meet you here at quarter to seven, tomorrow, understood?"

Nodding, she watched as Colonel Shubaltz left, then threw herself back into her pillow, now sobbing horrifically.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. TAP.

Growling slightly, Fiona pulled herself from her meditative state and stared at the roof, trying to figure out what sort of tapping noise there would be at half two in the morning.

Then again, did she _want _to know?

Shaking her head, and mind out of the gutter, she stood, and grabbed her id card, slotting it through her door and opening it.

"Fiona!"

It was a whisper, but in the pitch-black darkness, she couldn't figure out who, or where, it had arisen from.

"Um, yeah?"

"Come on, let us in!"

That one sounded like Van, so she stood back, and after a few stumbling noises, crashes, and curses, somebody closed the door.

"Uh, I'm turning the light on."

She jumped onto her bed, and leant across, flicking the small lamp on.

By the flickering glare, she could see who had entered her room, or rather, the twenty something people who were now stretching.

"Uh, what are you guys all doing here?" She spoke in a quiet enough voice, but was answered by various shushing noises.

She rolled her eyes. "No one can hear me, the walls are re-enforced with sound-proof sheets or whatever."

"Do we want to know why?"

"My neighbors were… loud."

Snickers met this, and she glanced around, her gaze settling on the person closest to her.

"Van, what's going on?"

He blinked, then answered slowly,

"Well, Shubaltz let slip that you were leaving tomorrow, and also let slip that these halls weren't being patrolled because the security guy gets caffeine urges at midnight, two, and three. Naturally, we rounded up as little as we could, a lot of people wanted to come, and we came to visit you, say goodbye and all."

"Yeah, and we'd have longer to talk if you'd answered when we first came, but nooo, you made us wait half an hour."

Blushing slightly at the accusation, Fiona turned to face the speaker, "I'm sorry, I was half asleep... Moonbay! You're back!"

Rushing forward, Fiona hugged the older girl whom she hadn't seen in two months.

"Yeah, I found a short cut that worked. Cut two weeks off my time, got me a money bonus for being fast."

"Where's my hug?"

"And mine?"

There was no mistaking those two voices…

"Irvine! Thomas!"

It turned out that not only was the old gang there, but a person from each area to say good-bye on behalf of them all, such as the kitchen, technicians, trainees, grounds-keepers, and virtually any other person of low importance, who Fiona had befriended in her time at the base.

They stayed for a while, until at about five, when Van suddenly spoke, "Hey guys, people are going to start getting up soon. We'd better go. We can all see Fiona off later."

"Yeah, what time do you go Fiona?"

"Uh, quarter to seven."

Several disappointed groans met this, and some made remarks about being needed at that time, so as they each left, Fiona said good-bye, and gave a hug, to each of them.

Soon there was only the old gang left, and Fiona smiled warmly.

"I'll stay with you, hon, help you pack. I'm allowed, as I'm not a guy. You two, you're going to have to go."

Fiona gave Irvine a long hug, and when she pulled away, hoped nobody noticed the tears starting to fall. "I'm going to miss you."

He just smiled a little, and walked out the door, only saying, "I don't do goodbyes."

Van gave her a hug, and promised to see her off.

When the door shut behind him, Moonbay helped the girl from dissolving into tears by keeping her busy, which was exactly what she needed.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Two sets of eyes fell on the door, and then looked at each other.

"It's open."

Moonbay's shrill voice was softer then normal, and she crossed the room to give Fiona the hug she needed.

It was, of course, Colonel Shubaltz at the door, and he looked sad.

"Miss Lynette, I'm sorry, but it's time for us to depart. You seem to have quite a crowd waiting to see you off. Where're your bags?"

She merely watched him, face pale, as Moonbay nodded to a pile of three bags, each quite small.

"Is that it?"

Nodding, Moonbay grabbed one, and passed another to Fiona, leaving Shubaltz the largest. They silently made their way to the hanger, where a large group of people were around a Lightning Saix. They all became silent when Fiona approached, and Shubaltz took the bags, moving around to store them inside.

"Hey. I'm going to miss you all."

After long farewells from everybody, and a wonderful bouquet of flowers from all of the higher-ranking personal of the base, Fiona and Moonbay crossed over to where Shubaltz was waiting.

"You ready?"

Nodding, Fiona hugged Moonbay and climbed into the Zoid. As they left, Fiona slouched into her seat, and asked how long this was going to take.

"I'm afraid this will take a good proportion of today, and a little of tomorrow."

Slouching even further, Fiona tried to get some sleep, as she hadn't gotten any the previous night.

* * *

****

Disclaimer: I, Devil, own absolutely nothing apart from my own ideas, and take no credit whatsoever for the characters of Zoids, as I know they are not my own to take the credit for.

The little quote bit at the beginning was extracted from… A book I read a while ago, Dean Koontz, perhaps, but don't hold me to that…

A bit short in my own opinion, but there you have it. During the midst of writers block for my other fanfictions, this hit me.

Thanks and a shout-out to Taltos, my beta-reda for this, and my other zoids fanfiction, thank you for sticking with me. Thank you so much.

Thank you for reading, and if you feel it deserves it, constructive criticism and reviews are welcome, in any form, review, e-mail, or telepathically, if you know how… Mind teaching me? Bah.

Devil


End file.
